Días de escuela
by oo Takahashi oo
Summary: La tripulación de los sombrero de paja se traslada a la escuela, donde muchas cosas pueden suceder. Como actuarian estos personajes en este lugar... ya lo veremos...


**LECCIÓN 0: Siempre encontrarás algo bueno en clase**

Din don don din, don din din don: sonó la campana, como habitualmente lo hacen en las escuelas.

Un tumulto de jóvenes estaba alrededor de la pancarta que contenía el listado de salones. A un lado, un chico con un pañuelo estaba acurrucado en el piso.

- No puede ser… - dijo meciéndose en pose autista – porqué únicamente a mi, me tocó solo, todos ustedes tienen compañía, no es justo. AH!.. – suspiró quedándose inmóvil – hace frío… - dijo arrastrando la voz como un pistolero del desierto – no…, mi destino final ha llegado – escuchó el toque del timbre – ladeó su cabeza y cerró los ojos – adiós chicos…, los quiero. Morí…

- Idiota!!, cállate ya!! – le pegó Nami con el rostro monstruoso, haciendo que se levantara de golpe

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh!! Nami!!, por qué me has golpeado? – preguntó con una bola en la cabeza

- Deja de quejarte o te pego otra vez – le gruñó

- Jajaja- rió Luffy, que llevaba su sombrero de paja, una camisa blanca y un pantalón gris, que conformaban el uniforme – Usopp, eres muy gracioso je!

- Oh Chopper – Nami tenía una expresión dramática, y la mano en la frente – gracias a Dios que tú también estás en mi clase, si no, moriría teniendo que aguantar a Luffy… Chopper!!, eres de lo mejor – se abrazó a él

- Ah!, idiota no creas que con elogiarme me vas a hacer feliz – se mecía ondeando los brazos

- Eh? – Luffy tenía la misma expresión despreocupada de siempre – Usopp, no te preocupes, estarás en el salón de al lado – le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda

- Vayamos ya

- Haiii – dijeron al unísono Luffy y Chopper

- Oh oh oh – Usopp miró de un lado a otro – Luffy!! – corrió lanzándose para agarrarlo de la pierna – llévenme a su salón

- Eh? – Luffy lo miró – NOP – arrastrándolo mientras caminaba

…

- Este es el salón de primer año B – señaló Nami – este es el de Usopp

- Oh! – Luffy lo lanzó dentro del aula, dejándolo estampado contra la ventana – estará bien – le sonrió a Chopper que lo miraba acongojado

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todos los estudiantes formaban un círculo en el salón de segundo año A. EN el centro, observaban el espectáculo montado por dos muchachos. Uno estaba sentado en el tablero de la carpeta y el otro se apoyaba en otra.

- Marimo idiota!!

- Cejas raras!!

- Espadachín imbécil!!

- Ero-cook!!

- No te golpeo porque podría lastimar a alguna bella dama del salón

- Ja, será porque tienes miedo de perder contra mí

- Aunque tuvieras veinte katanas, no me ganarías

- Uy que miedo me das, cocinero acosador

- Lechuga vencida!!

- Cocinero de segunda!!

- Espadachín de tercera!!

- Cuchillos inútiles!!

- Katanas oxidadas!!

- Tus piernas se creen estufa!!

- Te pierdes hasta en el baño!!

- Pareces una chimenea!!

- BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! – gritó la maestra. Hizo que el círculo se dispersara. Los dos jóvenes quedaron en medio, mirándola

- Haiiii sensei – habló Sanji, enamorado

- Hmm, él comenzó – señaló Zoro al rubio

- Eh?, que dices marimo imbécil, si tú fuiste el que…

- Silencio – sentenció la sensei – es el primer día de escuela y ustedes, alumnos nuevos, alborotan la clase??, si el director me llama para regañarme por la actitud de mis alumnos y me despide, que hago, si no sirvo para otra cosa. Tal vez termine pidiendo limosnas en la calle y cuando ustedes pasen, ni siquiera me vean por lo sucia y descuidada que estaría… por Diosssssssss – dijo tirando de sus cabellos…

- Gomen sensei – se disculpó el rubio

- Perdón, perdón, creo que me excedí un poco. Salgan al frente, los dos y preséntense ante los demás, AHORA!

Ambos caminaron hasta el pizarrón y giraron. Quedaron mirando a sus compañeros, que ya estaban en sus asientos respectivos.

- Soy Sanji – comenzó – gusto en conocerlos y sobretodo, es un placer compartir esta clase con ustedes, bellas damas y con usted sensei – habló como un artista de telenovela, lanzando un beso

- Yo soy Zoro y espero que no se comporten como él, sino los mataré – dijo con cara de "terminator", el salón quedó en silencio

- Bien Sanji-san, Zoro-kun…

- Sanji,….. san – pensó el rubio – por qué a él "kun"?

- Diríjanse a sus asientos – señaló las carpetas una al lado de la otra

- Que?, tengo que sentarme al lado del marimo??

- Lo siento, tendrás que aguantarte – le gruñó la profesora

- Hai – dijo resignándose instantáneamente

Zoro no dijo nada pero se sentó mirando a la profesora con los ojos en llamas dibujadas en los ojos

- Ah! Por cierto Sanji-san, saca ese cigarrillo de tu boca!!, no sabes que fumar es lo peor para la salud?, además contaminas el ambiente, la capa de ozono se deteriora por tu culpa, los pobres animalillos mueren y caen gracias a ti y con ese hábito quien sabe si llegaras al siguiente año, tal vez te tengamos que traer en una triste silla de ruedas porque has estado en el hospital por cáncer al pulmón, que ha sido corroído por ese cigarrillo espantoso y luego si te mueres antes de terminar la escuela, la promoción tendría que llevar tu nombre y…

- Kyaaaaaaaaa!! La Sensei está preocupada por mi – corrió hacia ella con los brazos abiertos. Lo recibió con una patada ignorándolo fácilmente.

- Y Zoro-kun, las katanas déjalas para tus peleas callejeras si?, que pasaría si le cortas un brazo a alguien y se desangra en medio de la clase, si lo llevamos a la enfermería y no está la enfermera y muere en nuestros brazos y te hacen un juicio, terminas en la cárcel y nadie te visita por ser un sucio y triste presidiario…

Zoro le dirigió una mirada desconcertante.

- Esta mujer está loca- pensó – Mejor hago lo que dice…

Dejó sus katanas en la parte trasera del aula y Sanji tiró por la ventana su cigarrillo

Ambos sabían que iba a ser un año muy difícil, sobre todo con la maestra que les había tocado, sin embargo, tenían la certeza de lo interesante que sería competir y demostrar quien era el mejor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La presentación se llevaba a cabo en el salón de primer año D

- Me llamó Luffy – anunció ccon la sonrisa de oreja a oreja – gusto en conocerlos

- Yo soy Nami, espero que nos llevemos bien

- Y yo …

- Bueno chicos, gracias, tomen asiento…

- Sensei, falta él – dijeron al unísono

- Grrrrrrrrrrrraaa!! – Chopper se transformó – maldito cabrón!!, déjeme hablar!! – gritó al profesor

- Hhhaai – el profesor se había vuelto pequeñito del miedo

- Bueno – volvió a su tamañazo normal .- soy Chopper, mucho gusto

- Ohhhh, es muy mono – se oyó

- Kawaii, es tan chiquito!!, parece un peluche apachurrable!!

- Ohh, pero asusta cuando es grande

- No interesa, sigue siendo mono

Las chicas se pararon de sus asientos para verlo mejor

- Eh, Luffy, Nami – susurró escondiéndose detrás – me dan miedo

- No te preocupes, ve y has que te quieran – tomó al reno y lo lanzó dentro de la multitud de chicas que los esperaban

- Naaaamiiiii…

- Jajajajaja, Nami, tengo hambre, a qué hora toca la campana?

- Ay Luffy…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un mar de miradas extrañas se depositaba en una sola persona

- Mi nombre es Usopp, cuiden de mi por favor – agachándose como un saludo

Todos lo miraron extrañados. Entre la multitud puedo distinguir el rostro de una muchacha que le sonreía

- Muchas gracias Usopp-kun, ese es tu lugar

- Arigato sensei

Se sentó al lado de la muchacha

- Mucho gusto, soy Kaya – le dijo amablemente

…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto, en el salón de tercer año…

- Me llamo Robin – dijo la morena sonriendo dulcemente

- Ohhhh, que linda…

- Ahhh, se ve tan amable

- Muy bien Robin-san, toma asiento

La puerta se abrió y un hombre de cabellos celestes con una nariz metálica, un par de lentes negros y dos estrellas azules en cada uno de los brazos, se asomó

- Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuperrrrrrrrrrrrrr

-Oh!, Franky!, llegas tarde – dijo Robin

- Hola Robin

Estupefactos, el salón entero y el profesor lo contemplaban

- Mi nombre es Franky, cuál es mi asiento – habló de prisa

Robin miraba divertidamente. En ese momento, descubrió que la escuela iba a ser muy entretenida…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Continuará**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
